10 Minutes And A Week Of Hell!
by CrazyDuck5280
Summary: 10 Minutes can be the difference between the peace and the hell at Hogwarts! AU third year


10 Minutes

"Mr. Potter, it would take a week!" Hooch shouted to the teen.

"You don't have a week, you have a day!" Harry Potter shouted to her before leaving Flitwick's Office, slamming the door.

"Minerva, it cannot be done!" The flight instructor told the head of Gryffindor once more.

Minerva McGonagall sighed, wondering how they would fix the situation. She looked at the headmaster who was wondering the same.

"Can you do anything?" Albus asked Hooch and Flitwick, who shook the head in answer.

"Albus, some of the charms needed, require three days and before them, you have to add other several charms that need two days. Even if we work at our fastest and skip some charms, we would need five days." The tiny professor informed him.

"And the match is in three," Minerva said with a heavy sigh, knowing that they had no chance now. Then he addressed her colleagues: "We'll have to inform Hufflepuff and Slytherin that their match is this week."

"My team is not ready to play!" Severus shouted to her.

"Not my problem, Severus. You are the responsible for this situation, so shut up!" Minerva shouted to the potions master angrily before she left to find her student.

"I'll inform Pomona and her students," Hooch announced before she left the office.

… … … …

"Mr. Potter!" Minerva shouted to Harry as he walked to the Tower.

"Ten minutes! You told me that I had ten bloody fucking minutes to prove my claim! Ten minutes!" Harry shouted to her face, in complete fury.

"I know what I said," Minerva sighed again.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT?" Harry shouted to her.

"Mr. Potter…" The professor said, as she tried to calm him down, but he cut her down.

"You are my fucking head of house! You are supposed to support me!" Harry said with venom in his voice, before he added, "You have 24 hours to hand it back or I swear to God that you'll regret having heard my name!"

"It takes a week!" Minerva said, trying to plead him.

"If you couldn't wait ten fucking minutes, why should I wait a week for something that I bought?" Harry asked with sarcasm before he entered the tower with the professor on his tracks.

"Mr. Potter, be rational," Minerva asked once more.

"I'M BEING BLOODY FUCKING RATIONAL! THAT'S WHY I GAVE YOU A DAY!" Harry shouted to her and catching the attention of all the students, who had never seen or heard to someone shouting to their head of house like that.

"It's not that simple," Minerva said trying to make him understand the reasons.

"Not my problem," Harry said crossing his arms.

"This takes a week. It cannot be done in 24 hours," The Professor said once more.

"Simple equation, Professor: the match is in three days, I need two days to train myself with the broom and you have one to hand it back. The number seven doesn't fit on it," the student said with a smile.

"Gryffindor won't be playing this weekend," Minerva told him and the rest of the House.

"And why not?" Oliver Wood asked confused.

"Because, Oliver, Professor McGonagall confiscated the Firebolt that I bought for Christmas and dismantled it! So your seeker has no fucking broom to play!" Harry shouted to his Captain.

The whole House looked at the professor, whose look of defeat confirmed his words: it wasn't a lie.

"So let me repeat it once more," the student told the Head of House, "If, in 24 hours, I don't have the Firebolt back, you, Dumbledore and Snape will regret having heard my name!" After he said those words, he left the common room and headed to his dorm.

"Professor…?" Oliver started to ask.

"Yes, Mr. Wood, Potter bought a Firebolt and it has been dismantled," Minerva said before she left the common room, frustrated with all that had happened.

As everyone looked shocked with the news and revelations, Harry Potter came down from his dorms with an evil grin that scared to 99.9% of the House. The only ones that weren't scared were Fred and George Weasley, who recognized that kind of smile as the ones when they played a prank.

"Where is Hermione?" The seeker asked to Ron and Neville.

"Library!" The two boys said together.

"Harry, what happened?" Katie asked him.

"You mean with the broom?" he asked the chaser. When she nodded, he explained, "I bought a Firebolt and I kept it hidden till today so I would shock everyone on the next match.

"The problem was that when I went to try it a while ago, I had the misfortune to find Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall, who wanted to know where I got the broom.

"We had a little fight as they didn't believe me and actually seemed to think that someone gave it a gift and I tried to hide it. So we had an agreement: I had ten minutes to show the evidence that my claim was right. If I did it, they would drop the matter. If I didn't, they would do whatever they wanted with it: namely, check it thoroughly."

"For your argument, I guess that they didn't wait," Katie said with irony.

"They didn't." Harry confirmed with a nod, as he continued, "It seems that Snape convinced the Heads of the School with his claim that all the students lie all the time and can't say the truth not even to save our lives, and the Firebolt was handed to Flitwick and Hooch.

"It took me 8½ minutes to get my evidence, but for when I found the broom, it was dismantled. So after I showed them what they wanted, they tried to apologize and explain that they had obviously made a HUGE mistake."

"And now?" The Chaser asked arching an eyebrow.

"I told them that they had exactly 24 hours to return me the broom in the same conditions that I left it under McGonagall's care when I came to get my evidence," Harry said with a smile.

"But it takes a week to rearm the broom, right?" Alicia asked, joining the chat,

"According to Hooch and Flitwick, it does," their teammate said with a nod.

"So?" the chasers asked.

"The longer it takes them to return me the broom, the worse it will be for them. I plan to get my payback," Harry said with an evil smile before he left the tower to find his female best friend.

"I don't have a nice feeling about this," Katie told Alicia, who nodded agreeing with her.

… … … …

"Hermione, just the person I was looking for!" Harry said once he found her at her usual spot at the library.

"I won't do your homework," the girl said, without looking up from her book.

"I don't need your help on that matter this time. I need your assistance to save Buckbeak and screw both Malfoy and Snape at the same time," the black-haired teen said with a smile.

"Rewind, please. What do you need me for?" Hermione asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I have a plan to save Buckbeak," Harry said with a wide smile. Then he added, "And it's flawless."

"Harry, sorry to tell you this, but your plans are never flawless," Hermione lectured him with a serious tone.

"Oh, this one is!" the seeker said before he told his idea to his friend, who had to admit that it was flawless.

"I have to admit that the idea is good," Hermione said with a nod.

"Will it work?" Harry asked seriously.

"There's only one way to know," Hermione said before she took a parchment and started to write a letter, with Harry next to her.

… … … …

"Don't ask. Just sign it!" Harry ordered the twins the next day before breakfast, handing them a parchment, a quill and ink.

"What are we signing?" they asked at the same time, after doing it.

"Didn't I just say not to ask?" Harry told them with a smile, before he gave it to the chasers with the same order.

"Do we want to know what this is?" Katie asked as she handed the quill to Angelina, after having signed and Alicia waited her turn.

"I just found a wonderful way to screw the Slytherins and this will help me," Harry explained before handing the parchment to Oliver and telling him to sign with no questions. When he was about to ask a question, the seeker told him, "Don't ask and trust me on this one."

"We trust you, but… how can we say this?" Alicia said, trying to find a word.

"We are scared of what you have in mind, especially if you consider the fight with our head of house that you had yesterday." Angelina said seriously.

"By the way…" George started to say.

"…Percy wants to…" Fred continued.

"… Talk to you about that!"

"Tell your brother to go to Hell!" Harry told them, before leaving the common room.

"I'm not scared any longer. Now I'm frightened!" Oliver commented to his teammates, who nodded expressing the same feelings.

… … … …

After leaving the tower, Harry made a quick visit to the kitchens, where he found out that Dobby has started working at the School. When he left, his smile was more twisted than before and it scared a lot of people during charms' class.

"Mr. Potter, I need to talk to you," Filius called the teen after the bell rang.

"Professor, I understood that you need a week to get the broom back in a piece. Unfortunately, you don't have it," Harry told the professor.

"Mr. Potter, I understand that you might not be happy with the turn of events," Filius started to say, and continued, ignoring the student's snort at his choice of words. "It cannot be done in that time."

"Professor, you want a week? You'll have it if you answer me one question, only one," Harry said and the Professor nodded, asking him to tell it. "Why should I wait a week to use the broom I bought three months ago and never touched it, when the headmaster, my own head of house and the bastard whose only link to me is to be my potions professor, couldn't wait the ten minutes they promised that I would have to get the evidence that would prove if I was lying or telling the truth?" Then he crossed his arms and told him very seriously, "Answer me that and you have the week."

Flitwick realized that he couldn't answer as he had asked the same to Albus and Minerva and neither of them could do it in a satisfactory way.

"No answer, no week," the teen said before he left with a slam of the door.

… … … …

During dinner that night, Harry's smile was still present and it continued scaring people. The most scared: the staff.

"It seems it didn't work," Hermione said with a sigh.

"A little faith you must have, young Hermione." Harry said, adopting Yoda's tone of voice and checking his watch.

In that moment, the doors burst open and a very irate Lucius Malfoy entered the Hall followed by two ministry officers. Harry started to snicker with Hermione and they high-fived each other.

"I told you that my plan was flawless," the black haired boy said with a smile as Malfoy looked around and found him.

"POTTER!" The blond shouted loud enough to be heard by the whole school.

"He seems a bit pissed off, doesn't he?" Harry asked to the twins.

"Yes, a bit!" The redheads chorused as the blond went to him, with the officers, Dumbledore and the staff behind.

"WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE? MY SON IS NOT A LIAR!" Malfoy shouted furiously.

"Actually, Mr. Malfoy, we have a witness who claims differently and testified that your son lied on his testimony about the incident at Hagrid's class," Harry said with a smile as he knew what was in the parchment that Lucius was holding.

It was the letter that he and Hermione sent yesterday claiming that the main witness' testimony on the trial against Buckbeak had lied on it and there were people who supported that claim.

"AND WHO'S THAT WITNESS?" Malfoy asked shouting.

"His own head of house, Severus Snape," Harry said with a smile to him and the potions master, who now went pale.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Snape shouted furious.

"Professor Flitwick, did you or didn't you hear Professor Snape state yesterday that all the students lie all the time and that none of them could say the truth even if it was to save their lives?" Harry asked the tiny professor.

"I did," the Head of Ravenclaw said with a nod, as he started to realize what would come next. And so did Dumbledore and Minerva.

"Professor McGonagall, did you hear Professor Snape make any distinction between the students who lie or not? For example, that his students tell the truth and the members of the other Houses lie?" The seeker asked to his Head of House, who shook the head as answer.

"YOU ARE TAKING MY WORDS OUT OF CONTEXT!" Snape shouted as his words were used against him.

"I'm not, Professor. I just put them in the right one. You claimed that all of the students lie all the time. And we couldn't tell the truth even if our lives depended of it. That means that when Mr. Malfoy gave testimony about what happened to him, he was lying. And you, as his head of house, support that claim with your own statement," Harry said with a smile and continued before someone could argue his words. "So if the main testimony of the trial is put under doubt, it has to be taken again. This time it has to be from an adult and not from a student. And if you choose to take testimony once more from the teen involved, it'll have to be done by Veritaserum or by a penseive memory." Then he added, taking something from his robes: "And here we have a vial of the truth serum in case it's needed."

Lucius Malfoy was about to answer that his son had nothing to hide and that he had said the truth, when he noticed that his son was paler than usual and was shaking his head. Then he realized that there was a problem.

"And if your son chooses to not do it, then we demand that the charges are dropped as it would prove our claim that he lied. And we'll also demand a public apology to Hagrid," Harry said handing a parchment to Malfoy. It was another one of the series 'Don't ask question and trust me on this one.' The professor had done it as he trusted Harry blindly.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Minerva asked to the student, who was trying to find a way to get out of the problem.

While the discussion continued, Oliver Wood's head started to work at full speed, as he tried to figure out the parchment that the team had signed that morning and how it could be related to this.

"Oh, Merlin!" Oliver exclaimed in a low tone of voice as he connected the dots now. When his teammates looked at him, he mouthed, "November's match."

"Oh shit!" Fred exclaimed as the whole team realized it, too.

"Didn't I tell you to trust me and ask no questions?" Harry asked them in a whisper and with a wink, as Malfoy and Dumbledore argued about what to do.

But the members of Gryffindors' uidditch team weren't the only ones at the hall who had connected the dots too and realized what Malfoy's lies meant: Madam Hooch did, too, and her face had taken a color of fury that could have matched Lucius Malfoy's.

She called a house elf and told him to bring her the book of rules for the Quidditch Cup at Hogwarts. Although she had the feeling that Harry Potter would jump on that matter as soon as they had finished with Hagrid's class, she needed to check it herself.

"It's simple," Harry said suddenly to Malfoy Sr., "Either he gives testimony to confirm or rebut the claim that his testimony is a lie or he doesn't and he automatically proves that we are right and he lied." Then he added, "Or we can skip his testimony, and we use someone else's: either Hagrid or another student. The choice is yours."

Lucius Malfoy now realized that he was caught in a setup and that he could never win the case, as his son had lied to him too and that his testimony couldn't be held under veritaserum. But before he could choose, one of the ministry officers spoke.

"And those testimonies would be under the Truth Serum?" He asked Harry, who nodded and offered himself to be the one questioned. He then nodded and said, "Let's do it."

Harry nodded and gave him the vial that he had. He explained that due to the fact that the school's potions master was involved in the incident, it would create a conflict of interests if it one was used that he had brewed.

"This one was sent today by owl mail from the Potions Apothecary in Diagon Alley," Harry said, giving him the receipt that that been sent with the vial.

The man nodded and gave him the three required drops of potion. Once he was sure that it had taken effect, he asked the questions and soon the truth was out: Malfoy had said nothing but lies on his testimony and he had caused the incident by own stupidity.

The silence that fell at the Hall after Harry finished talking was deafening and no one spoke a word while the third year was given the antidote.

"We have to offer an apology, Mr. Hagrid. Obviously, we didn't have all the information when we did our investigation," The officer said to the professor, who nodded in thanks. He nodded to Dumbledore and left with his companion without a word to Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm not done, Professor," Harry announced, when Dumbledore was about to send all the students back to their common rooms before something else happened. Then he turned to Hooch and asked, "Did you figure out the same thing my teammates have?"

"I did," the professor said with a serious nod.

"What's going on?" Severus demanded of his colleague.

"May I?" The seeker asked the witch, who nodded and he spoke, "It's quite simple, Professor. The match that Gryffindor and Slytherin were supposed to play at November was changed due to Malfoy's claim that he couldn't play due to his injured arm. So we played against Hufflepuff under the storm of that night.

"Following your claim that all the students lie all the time, and considering what has just been revealed, it's obvious that your student lied on that occasion too. The reason: to not play in such bad conditions and to do it in another day.

"That, Professor, means that your team tried to take an unfair advantage and attempted against the spirit of the quidditch cup as they lied in their reason to not go to the pitch in that occasion." Here, Harry took the parchment that had been signed by the whole team and handed it to Dumbledore.

"We, the players of Gryffindor, demand sanctions against the team of Slytherin House and against the players involved on this attack against the sportive spirit. If our request is not granted, Gryffindor won't play for the rest of the season."

"Neither shall we!" Roger Davies, captain of Ravenclaw, shouted as he was as furious as Oliver for what the Slytherins had done. The rest of his team nodded in support to his decision.

"Hufflepuff won't play either," Cedric Diggory announced in name of his house.

Dumbledore realized that he had a riot on his hands now and had to find a way to calm everyone before things got out of control.

"There won't be need for that," Madam Hooch said, closing the book of the rules. Then she announced, "After hearing the evidence that has been presented, as the manager of the quidditch cup at the school, it's my decision that:

"First: for the lies that caused the change of teams that played the match in November between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, the team of Slytherin will be banned from the cup for the next two years.

"Second," she continued, ignoring the shouts of protest from both Snape and his house, "the student that lied, Mr. Draco Malfoy, will be banned from playing for his house's team for the rest of his time at the school.

"Third, the match that Slytherin had played and the points that were earned will be erased. That match will be given to Ravenclaw as if won by the minimum amount of points, 150, the same that would have been given if their seeker had caught the Snitch.

"I would also add the same punishment to the team's captain, but as he graduates this year, I don't see the need to do it." After she said that, Hooch told Dumbledore, "The Quidditch Cup falls under the management of the flight instructor, Albus. Unless you want to find someone to replace me, my decision will stand."

"And we support our house's decision, Albus," Minerva said with a serious tone of voice, with Sprout and Flitwick nodding too.

"The sanctions will remain as Madam Hooch has decided," the headmaster announced to the school, much to the shock of Severus and his students.

"And I have just started with you," Harry said to Snape with a whisper before he turned to leave along the rest of his House. He suddenly stopped, turned to Malfoy and raised his hand as holding an imaginary gun. He pointed it to the blond and made a shot with it and blew the imaginary smoke of it before leaving.

As she was leaving, Hermione took a notepad and scratched a line written on it. It said, 'Day one: Malfoy'. It had six more days written but no more names on it.

… … … …

"You are a bastard!" Fred told his friend as the whole House threw a party to celebrate what had just happened.

"Man, I've just started! You should wait until the seventh day!" Harry laughed. He was sitting next to his teammates, Ron and Hermione.

"How did you know that you would find support from us and the other teams?" Katie asked him arching an eyebrow.

"Katie, are you really telling me that you would let go a chance to screw Malfoy?" Harry asked arching an eyebrow too. Then he explained, "Hooch would know the truth since the moment that it was known that Malfoy had lied about Hagrid's class. Even if I didn't make that threat, she would have punished them on the same way. I just added more pressure."

"What's next?" Ron asked him.

"Did you find what we need?" Harry asked Hermione, that nodded with a smile. Then he told the others, "My next target is a surprise. But you'll love it as much as today's." He nodded to all of them and left saying that he was tired and needed to sleep.

"Who?" Everyone asked Hermione.

"Surprise, surprise," the brunette said with a smile before she went to her dorm.

"Those two are scaring me a lot more than you two," Angelina told the twins very seriously.

"They scare us too!" The twins said seriously.

… … … …

The next morning, the main topic of chat was the events of the previous night, and the loss of 250 points from Slytherin due to everything that had been revealed. Also the blond would be on detention till the Easter break and was banned from COMC class.

To say that Snape was furious would be a huge understatement. And he took his revenge by docking points from Gryffindor left and right for anything and everything. By lunch, the lion's house had lost 150 points.

"Should we do it now or at dinner?" Hermione asked her friend at lunch.

"Dinner. I want him to dig his grave deeper," Harry said seriously, as they had left the potions class a few minutes ago and he had endured a new round of insults against his father and the loss of 75 points.

"So he's your target?" Katie asked the duo, who nodded as answer. Then she asked, unsure of wanting to know the reply, "And what do you have in mind?"

"The sweetest of the revenges," Harry said with a smirk.

"Do you two know that you have everyone frightened?" The chaser asked the two friends.

"Are you frightened of us, Miss Bell?" Harry asked her with a mocking tone.

"Any other day, I wouldn't be. But after seeing your smile for the last two days and what happened yesterday, I would be a fool if I wasn't!" Katie answered very seriously. Both teens snickered in response. The witch shook her head and changed the topic, "I don't know if you are aware of this, but someone at the house is running a betting pool about if you two are a couple or will be before the end of the year."

Harry and Hermione looked at her, then to the twins and then to themselves, before bursting out in laughter. Everyone at the table turned to look at them confused and then to Katie, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, Merlin, thanks for making me laugh like that!" Harry told his teammate once both had calmed down.

"So are you…?" Katie asked them seriously.

"No, we are not dating!" Hermione told her seriously.

"If we did, we could end up bickering as badly as Ron and her. We know each other too well and we could end up using our weak points in an argument. Besides, I love her like a sister and I don't like the idea of incest!" Harry told her seriously, and Hermione nodded supporting his words.

"Oh crap!" The twins exclaimed, having heard his statement as well as the rest of the House.

"Ask for a refund!" Hermione said with a smile before the House went to class.

… … … …

That night, Gryffindor had lost 300 points at Snape's hands and the mood wasn't the best. Harry looked at Hermione and she gave him two books. When he stood and walked to the high table, the silence fell in the hall, as everyone remembered all too well what had happened the previous night.

"Professor, let me ask you a question," the teen said to Dumbledore, who nodded his head inviting him to speak. Then he continued, "We know that if a student breaks the rules, there are punishments: loss of points, detentions, etc. But what happens if it's a teacher who breaks them?"

"There are also punishments that will be depending of the fault and how serious it is," Albus said seriously, before elaborating, "The loss of the ability to award or dock points and detentions, being placed on probation, the loss of being the head of a house if the teacher holds that title, and of course, dismissal."

"Thanks for the information. But I want you to clarify something for me: why haven't any of those punishments been applied to Professor Snape when there is more than enough evidence to prove that he breaks several rules every day?" Harry asked seriously. Then he added: "If you want, I can specify which rules have been broken. And I can present witnesses to each of them."

"That's rubbish, Potter! I don't break rules!" Snape shouted furiously.

"Rule of Hogwarts Staff number six," Harry started to say, opening one of the two books, "A professor won't make discriminatory comments against a student based on the blood status, place of birth, race or direct relatives." Then he added, "Do you want me to tell everyone how many times you have made comments against my dead parents?"

Snape suddenly shut his mouth as everyone at the hall looked at him, and it was clear that more than just a teacher wanted to have some words with him about that.

"Rule of Hogwarts Staff Number eight," Harry continued reading, "A Professor won't show any favoritism towards a particular house and will remain neutral towards all of them." Then he asked with sarcasm, "Do I need to make a comment about this one?"

"Please continue, Mr. Potter," Minerva asked her student, as she kept sending murderous looks to her colleague.

"Rule Number 13: points will be deducted from any student for serious faults and breaking of the school rules," Harry continued reading. Then he opened the second book and read, "15 points for arriving too early; 15 points for breathing too loud; 15 points for sighing; 15 for making too much noise cutting the ingredients for the potion; 15 for being too quiet." Then he turned to the Headmaster and said: "That what I lost in today's class. Care to tell me which rules I broke?" Then he added: "And if you want, I can continue listing things like this for the whole night."

"Mind if I see that book?" Flitwick asked, as he knew that it was the one where were written all the punishments and points earned and lost, listed under the name of the teacher who had assigned them.

"So, Professor, what are you planning to do about this?" Harry asked Dumbledore as he gave the book to the head of Ravenclaw, who read it along Minerva and Sprout. Then the student continued as the three heads of house looked irate with what they read, "Because, if you do nothing, you'll be telling the students that anyone who breaks the rules can walk free of punishment. And Headmaster, that could be quite dangerous, let me tell you."

"Why is that?" Minerva asked seriously.

"Because, Professor, the students could go and curse anyone and then claim that if a professor breaks the rules so blatantly and gets no punishment, why should they?" Harry asked arching an eyebrow to her. Then he turned to Dumbledore and said, "If I were you, I would make sure that door is closed and remains like that forever."

Albus Dumbledore knew in that moment that he was in a crossroad and that whatever he decided he couldn't go back on it. If he supported Severus, Hogwarts would become a battlefield as everyone would consider that there was a green light to break the rules.

If he supported Harry's claims, which were right and he knew it, Snape would cause him problems and he would be needed sooner or later.

Before he could say a word, Minerva spoke for him:

"Severus, you are stripped of any authority to give or take points or detentions. You no longer head of your house. And from now on till the end of the year, you'll be under scrutiny of the rest of the staff. If you break one single rule once more, your contract will be terminated. Am I clear?" The strict Professor said with her usual no nonsense tone of voice.

Snape turned around and stormed out of the Hall furious as he had lost all the power he had and he knew that he could be fired very soon if he didn't watch his step. He swore that Potter would pay for this!

"Professor, we request that all the points given or docked by Professor Snape through the year be checked and the scores be reviewed as well," Harry told Minerva, who nodded and assured him that she would do it that night with Professors Dumbledore, Flitwick and Sprout. The teen nodded in thanks and turned to leave the Hall. He high-fived his hand with Hermione's as he left.

The brunette teen took her notepad and scratched another line: 'Day 2: Snape.'

"Do you know who's next?" Katie asked her, seeing the days written, but no names.

"I have no idea about this weekend. He said something like that if he went to Azkaban for what he planned, then he had no intention of taking me with him," Hermione said before adding: "And, yes, now I'm officially frightened too."

… … … …

The next evening would be remembered too well at the school and the wizarding world for a long time!

During dinner, Harry went to the front of the hall as everyone fell silent, wondering what would come next. The staff was now more than a bit worried!

He checked his watch, and muttered something, right before Amelia Bones entered with two aurors. The teen smile grew wider now.

"Let's have a lesson of history, Madam Bones," Harry said before the witch could open her mouth.

"Ok, but then you better have a good explanation for the letter you sent me or I'll have you arrested!" The witch shouted furious.

"Just indulge me and give me 5 minutes. That is if you can count that time in the right way. Some people here believe that 8½ minutes and ten minutes are the same," the teen said with sarcasm.

"Your time starts at this moment," Amelia said, not missing the pale faces from Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall, but deciding to check on it later.

"According to the official history, Sirius Black, was the secret keeper of my parents and betrayed them, correct?" Harry asked, and Amelia nodded, so he continued:

"Peter Pettigrew was killed by Black when the traitor cornered him and blew him and a street full of Muggles. If my information is right, only a finger was found."

"You are correct so far," Amelia said, arching an eyebrow.

Harry then took something from his pocket and everyone saw it was a rat. Some of the Gryffindors recognized it as Ron Weasley's pet. The redhead shouted a protest, but his friend ignored them as he placed the rat on the floor.

"You better have the wands ready for this. Although the rat is stunned, we better be cautious," Harry said to the aurors, who took their wands and aimed it to stunned animal.

"Now, if you can explain this to me, I'll give you all the money at my vault," Harry said before waving his wand and the rat turned into a man.

"That's Pettigrew!" Minerva shouted shocked as she and the rest of the staff recognized the man.

"Lazarus! He returned from death!" Harry said with a theatrical shout and feigning a faint, as everyone still tried to recover from the shock.

"How is this possible?" Amelia asked Harry, still shocked.

"You ask me? Shouldn't you have made an investigation all those years ago? Or shouldn't have been this found out at the trial of Sirius Black?" The teen asked with a lot of sarcasm, before he pointed to Snape and asked, "Or at his or any other Death Eater's?"

"I think we should continue this somewhere else," Albus said to Amelia.

"Why? Don't you want the students finding out that one of their Professors is a criminal and he got free because you spoke for him?" Harry asked Dumbledore, before Bones could say a word.

"Professor Snape has my trust, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said very seriously.

"You must be the only one who trusts in him. For me, he was at the service of the man who killed my parents and tried to kill me, so he should be at Azkaban and not around students!" The teen shouted.

"Mr. Potter, may I handle this?" Amelia asked the teen placing a hand on his shoulder, not only to calm him down, but also to prevent the teen from using the wand.

"Please, Madam, it's all yours," the student said with a nod, waving his hands towards both Death Eaters.

"Shackle both and take them to the MOM," Amelia ordered both aurors, who nodded and moved towards the men, and ignored the protests from both Dumbledore and Snape.

"Now, explain the letter," the witch said to Harry seriously.

"Would you have believed me if I told you that Pettigrew was alive and he was at the School?" Harry asked arching an eyebrow.

"No, I would have thought it was a lie," Amelia said, as she understood it now.

He promised her something that would catch her attention and would take her to the School: Sirius Black caught and ready to be handed to them.

"I guess that I must consider myself under arrest, too," Harry said with a smile and offering his hands to her.

"No, but if I were you, I would contact a lawyer, just in case," Madam Bones said, before she left the hall.

"Day three, my friend, was for ministry's official history," Harry said to Hermione as they high fived each other once more. The brunette took the notepad, wrote the day, the person and scratched through it.

… … … …

The next day, the news of Pettigrew being alive was on the Prophet's front page. Along with it, also came Harry Potter's lawyer with a document that stated that his client wouldn't speak a word about how he discovered the truth unless he got an unbreakable vow from her.

"Some rules might have been broken and I might be in possession of an item that could be confiscated if its existence was known," That was the explanation that he offered.

Amelia dismissed the man with a shake of her head and saying that the teen was out of danger from prosecution. She wasn't so sure she wanted to know what he meant and she didn't want to take risks!

She made that decision after a quick chat with Minerva McGonagall who briefed her about the events that happened three days ago. Obviously Amelia Bones wasn't stupid enough to get on his wrong side!

The questioning from both arrested men, revealed, among other things, what had really happened 13 years ago and the innocence of Sirius Black. It was also revealed the professor knew about it but never said a word about it as he wanted revenge against the marauder and he got it that way!

Amelia Bones went to Hogwarts that night, to inform Harry Potter of both interrogations and to have a few words with Albus Dumbledore too!

When she entered the hall, she handed a copy of the transcripts to both wizards. Less than a minute later, she and the rest of the staff had to duck a few hexes that came from the Gryffindor's table.

"EXPLAIN IT!" Harry Potter's voice roared through the hall as he went to the high yable with his wand aimed at Dumbledore's head. The rest of the professors left their seats at once!

"I had no…" Albus started to say, before a new hex went on his direction and he barely had time to duck it.

"Mr. Potter, please…" Amelia started to say, as she worried that he would stop missing the target sooner or later.

"You are tight, Madam. I will stop," Harry said suddenly, calming down, before he added, pointing to the black dog that went to dinner with him and suddenly turned into Sirius Black, "But I don't think that he will." Here, the teen gave his wand to the fugitive, who looked at Dumbledore with a murderous look that scared EVERYONE.

"Thanks," Sirius said, as he took the wand and tried to get familiar with it.

"Make sure that I get it back, ok? I don't think that it's a good idea to go to class without it," Harry said with a smile before he went to his seat.

"We'll talk later. First, I will deal with the headmaster," Sirius told Amelia, before she said a word. To add emphasis to his words, he threw a new hex towards Dumbledore, who had more problems avoiding this one.

"In the meantime, I will talk to Mr. Potter," Bones said, as she walked to the teen and Sirius continued with the hexes.

Before Amelia said a word, Harry handed another legal document, which said the same than the one that she got that morning.

"How did you get the lawyer?" Neville asked, as Albus tried to talk to the marauder, who just continued throwing hexes.

"Yesterday, I contacted Gringotts in search of some legal help. You see, having contact with two convicts might not be a good idea without a lawyer's help to tell you what to do or not to do," The teen said with a smile.

Then Sirius returned to the spot and gave the wand back to Harry, who nodded with a smile. The wall behind the high table was pretty much destroyed and Dumbledore showed signs of several hexes and curses.

"Call some Aurors, will you please?" Amelia asked Minerva, who nodded and went to find a fireplace.

"No vow, no statement," Harry said to Amelia very seriously, as the Aurors arrived and she ordered them to arrest Albus.

"I will take care of Mr. Black on my own because I'm sure that he won't give me problems, right?" Bones asked the fugitive, who gave her a solemn nod, assuring her that he would go peacefully and wouldn't be a threat at all.

"We'll see each other in a few days I guess. In the meantime, continue creating havoc!" Sirius said to Harry hugging him.

"Oh, I can do that all the time!" Harry smiled evilly as the group left the hall.

"Who's next?" Hermione asked him, as he scratched the next line on the notepad: 'Day 4: Dumbledore.'

"I still haven't decided, but I'll think of someone for sure. And if not, the chance will show itself," the seeker said with a smile.

"You are scared too, right?" Fred asked Hermione as they left the hall.

"Oh, yes, I am." The brunette said with a serious nod.

… … … …

The front page of the next day's Prophet said in big letters: 'SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT! PETTIGREW ALIVE!'

In the article, it was detailed the emergency Wizengamot meeting that had happened the previous day and all the testimonies: Pettigrew's, Sirius Black's, Snape's and Dumbledore's. Only the marauder walked out of it as free man. The other three ended in Azkaban for a long time.

Remus Lupin returned to the school after the full moon and got the shock of his life as he read the paper and asked Minerva to explain what had happened since the last time he had been at the school.

"I'll sum it up with one phrase, Remus: Harry Potter seeks revenge," the headmistress said, before she gave him the whole story.

"And there are another three days left?" Remus asked arching an eyebrow. When she nodded, he said, "Merlin helps us then!"

That day, Harry had kept a very low profile, as he had no intentions of attracting any more attention than necessary. He knew that Madam Bones would want him to reveal everything sooner or later. Although the document kept that at bay, he knew that it wouldn't last forever.

He skipped some classes that day: history, potions (which was suspended for the moment and no one knew for how long) and divination, too. So he only went to charms before dinner.

As he started to eat with his housemates, Amelia Bones showed up at the hall for third day in a row. But this time, she didn't come just with the usual aurors. Fudge and a woman came as well.

"Who's the toad?" Harry asked Neville. He knew that his chubby friend was well versed on the Ministry's hierarchy and would recognize her.

"She's Fudge's undersecretary, Delores Umbridge." Neville said as she and Fudge discussed with Minerva, and Amelia went towards Harry.

"We need answers," the witch said with a serious tone of voice that left clear that none of them would leave the school without them.

"Where's my lawyer? I left clear that without a lawyer or a vow, I wouldn't reveal the details," Harry said very seriously and folding his arms across his chest. If they wanted a fight, he would give it!

"We need an answer: how you found out about Pettigrew being alive and how you came in contact with Sirius Black," Fudge demanded angrily.

"That would require two answers, Minister," Harry said with a smile.

"Mr. Potter," Minerva and Amelia said with a warning tone of voice.

"What? He said that they wanted an answer, and he asked two questions," the teen said shrugging his shoulders.

"Just answer that, ok?" Amelia Bones asked seriously.

"I came in possession of a certain item that proved that there were some… holes on the whole story," Harry said, after meditating the answer.

"Which item?" Minerva asked arching an eyebrow.

"I can't reveal that, Professor," the teen said as serious as the situation required.

"Then it must be dark!" Umbridge shouted and ordered the aurors to arrest him.

"YOU'LL DO NOTHING OF THAT!" Amelia Bones shouted to the aurors, who backed away. She then turned to the other witch and said, "Delores, I'm the only person here who can arrest someone, and I won't unless I'm given evidence of any crime!" Then she turned to Harry, waiting an explanation.

"I got the item from them!" Harry said pointing to the twins.

"We got it from Filch!" the pranksters said as everyone turned to them.

"I have no idea what they are talking about!" The caretaker shouted, as now all the looks were on him.

"May I?" Remus asked Minerva and Amelia suddenly. When they nodded, he asked the students," Is this item a parchment that has a password on it?"

"You know what it is?" the Professor asked, as the three nodded.

"You got it from Filch's office and gave it to Harry?" Remus asked, ignoring the Headmistress.

"Before the break!" The twins said with a smile.

"You know what it is?" Harry asked curiously.

"I helped to create it, so yes, I know it," Remus said, asking Harry for the parchment, who complied and gave it. The Professor opened it, pointed his wand to it and said: "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

"What the hell is this?" Minerva asked Remus, with a thick tone of voice.

"The Marauder's Map. We created it at the school," Remus said with a smile, before he said, "Mischief managed!" Then he gave it back to Harry.

"Can someone give me an explanation?" Amelia asked Remus, the twins and Harry, before she threatened them, "because if one of you doesn't start to talk in two minutes, I'll have all of you in a holding cell at the Ministry!"

"We can use your lawyer there, right?" The redheads asked Harry, who nodded to them.

"SPEAK!" Madame Bones shouted at them.

"Relax, Madam, or you'll suffer a heart attack," Harry said with a smile, before he asked Remus, "It's not illegal or dark, right?"

"Amelia, this map was created by me, Sirius Black, James Potter and the traitor back in our school years. It shows all the people at the castle and their whereabouts. I presume that Harry checked it at some moment last week and he must have seen the rat's name." Here

Remus looked at the teen who nodded in confirmation.

"Ok, that explains half of the matter here, but not how he got in touch with Black," Amelia said, as she nodded in satisfaction with the answer.

"Would you believe me if I told you that it was thanks to her cat?" Harry asked, pointing to Hermione.

"Excuse me?" Amelia and the whole staff asked confused.

"It seems that Crookshanks was very good friends with Black while he was in his dog form, and I followed the cat one night and talked to him. That's how I learnt the truth a few days ago," Harry said seriously, before giving Amelia another legal document.

"Is it another copy of the other one?" The witch asked without opening it.

"No, it's a lawsuit against the Ministry of Magic," Harry said very seriously.

"What for?" Amelia asked reading it quickly: Harry Potter was suing the British Ministry of Magic for 2 million Galleons.

"Due to the injustice done with Sirius Black, my Godfather and rightful legal guardian of mine, I was sent to live with my relatives. A place in which I suffered physical abuse and psychological abuse.

"There were at least 15 reports against my relatives presented to the social services. Each of those investigations, was closed by the Ministry of Magic and/or the Head of the Wizengamot, Madam," Harry said before giving her a folder, saying, "Those are the reports and investigations that I just mentioned, if you want to check them."

"I'll check them later," Amelia said, after giving them a quick look and seeing that the last three that she read, only confirmed his words. She had little or no doubt that the rest were true too.

"So, as the ministry failed on their job and I suffered all those years due to that mistake, I feel that they have to compensate me," the teen said very seriously, before adding, "And from now on, if you wish to talk to me, even if it is to say good morning, my lawyer must be here. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear," Bones said with a nod.

"The notepad, please," Harry asked Hermione, who gave it to him at once. He wrote: 'Day 5: Ministry'. Then he added the next day and a name, before he left without another word.

"Oh shit!" Hermione cursed as she read the name.

"Whose name?" Minerva asked, fearing that it was hers.

"Trust me, you DON'T want to know," Hermione stated, before telling her, "Don't worry, it's not yours." She put the notepad inside her robes and left.

"That's a very little consolation," Minerva told Remus with a sigh.

"I'm very worried now," the younger professor said.

"Welcome officially to the club!" The twins said with a smile to Minerva and Remus.

"Which club?" The two teachers asked.

"It's a new club that is named 'Nowadays Harry Potter frightens us more than the Weasley twins'," Katie said with a smile.

"And he scares us!" The pranksters stated very seriously.

"It's a nice name," Remus said trying not to smile.

"And very true," Minerva said with a nod.

… … … …

Amelia Bones met Sirius Black the next day at her office. After offering a new apology for what had happened to him, she offered him his old job as auror.

"Let me think about it, Amelia. First I want the chance to enjoy my freedom and know my godson," Sirius said, after thinking for a minute.

"The man of the moment," Amelia said with a sarcastic smile, before explaining, "Last night, your godson presented a lawsuit against the ministry."

"For what?" Black asked, as he read the papers that Bones showed him.

Amelia retold him everything that Harry had said and showed him a copy of the folder. She had read it the previous day and started to make inquiries. So far, everything that was in it, happened to be true.

"Amelia, what the hell is going on?" Sirius asked seriously.

"Harry Potter seeks revenge and decided to get it through screwing all the people he can. And so far, he's succeeding," the Head of the DMLE said before she briefed him on the events.

"So, there are another two more days before he gets the broom back?" Sirius asked and Amelia nodded.

"And no one knows who his next target is," Bones said seriously.

"What about his lawsuit?" Sirius asked.

"It cannot be dismissed as the Wizengamot is a party in it. So it has to be dealt with through the muggle courts. And you have no idea how happy everyone is," Amelia said with sarcasm.

"So, what will Fudge do?" Sirius asked arching an eyebrow, knowing that the minister wouldn't let it happen so easily.

"The question is not that. You should ask what Mr. Potter will do. And that's what frightens me." Amelia said seriously.

"What do you mean?" The Marauder asked confused.

"I know what Fudge will try to do. And I suspect what your Godson will do too. If I'm right on the second one, you better get ready for the disaster." Amelia said, but wouldn't add another word about that.

"Is it that bad?" Black asked, and his old friend nodded in answer. Then he added: "I guess we'll find out tonight."

"And Merlin helps the Wizarding World then." Amelia said with a nod.

… … … …

That night Harry sat with Hermione and his friends for dinner, ignoring all the questions about his next target. Neither he nor Hermione had given a clue about it, except that it was a MAJOR one.

"You think that Dumbledore and the Ministry were big? This one will be MUCH BIGGER," The brunette said seriously.

That answer added more confusion than revelations to everyone, as no one could decipher it. As they couldn't guess it, they decided to wait till dinner, when the teen would make it known.

"You are sure that this will work, right?" Hermione asked suddenly to her best friend, who gave her a parchment in answer. The brunette scanned it and handed it back with a smile.

"Does that satisfy you, little grasshopper?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Oh, yes, it does," Hermione nodded to him. Then she asked, "Who'll be the next?"

"Do you want to bet if McGonagall will allow it to happen? She'll do the impossible to give me the broom for tomorrow, as she fears that the next name will be hers!" The seeker said with a smile.

"And will it?" Fred asked him curious.

"She'll have more worries than that," Harry said as an answer. At the same time that Fudge, Umbridge, Madam Bones, the usual aurors that followed her and Sirius entered the hall. Then he told Hermione as the group started to discuss with Minerva, "At this moment, I'll phrase the great philosopher Daffy and will say: 'Of course you realize, this means war'."

"To win the war, brave you'll have to be, Jedi Harry," Hermione said, mimicking Yoda's voice. Then she added, as now the group headed to them: "May the Force be with you."

"Thanks, Mistress Yoda," Harry said with a bow and a smile, before turning to face the group. He addressed his Godfather first, "Sirius, how are you doing? You look really good!"

"Thanks, Harry, I owe it to you," Black said with a smile, before he hugged him.

"Why don't talk with Remus while I deal with this bunch of losers?" Harry suggested with a smile.

"Just don't create too much havoc, ok?" Sirius asked him.

"I'll try it, but being the son of a Marauder means that the chaos and havoc are above everything else," Harry smirked.

"He'll join the club, too," Remus told the twins with a serious nod.

"That's what we thought," the redheads said with a nod, as the former fugitive looked at his friend with a confused look.

"I'll tell you later," Remus said with a serious tone of voice, as everyone turned their attention to Fudge and Harry.

"Where's my lawyer?" Harry asked Amelia first of all.

"We couldn't contact him," Fudge said seriously.

"Couldn't or didn't try?" Harry asked arching an eyebrow.

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM HERE!" The Minister shouted angrily.

"Then which is the problem?" The teen asked seriously.

"YOU CANNOT SUE THE MINISTRY!" The Minister shouted furious.

"And why not? I consider that your actions resulted in damages to my person so I hold you responsible for them," Harry said seriously.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Fudge shouted once more.

"I don't see it as ridiculous as sending someone to jail for 12 years without a trial," the teen shot back.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Umbridge shouted.

"Then what is the point?" Harry asked arching an eyebrow.

As the argument continued, Amelia and Minerva asked the notepad to Hermione. They wanted to know who the target was. Harry heard the request and nodded to his friend, who did as asked.

On it was written: 'Day 6: Riddle.' Amelia looked confused, but the Headmistress knew who that person was and started to realize what the teen had in mind.

The argument between Fudge, Umbridge and Harry continued as the voices got louder and louder and it reached to the loudest point when the minister stated that the MOM worked only for the purebloods and the muggles were rubbish and that the half-bloods and muggleborns were nothing that they cared about.

That's when Harry's smile got wider and then things went straight to Hell. At least for Fudge!

"Then, Minister, it's lucky that I'm not just a half-blood," Harry said before continuing, "You see, as Gringotts explained me when I contacted them in search of legal help, when the last known heir of the Slytherin House died at my hands, I could ask to be recognized as the new head of the Family. So from now on, you'll address me as Lord Potter-Slytherin as I also took the head of my family title."

The silence that followed that statement was deafening and everyone looked at the teen in shock, but he wasn't done. Actually, he had just started!

"Among my many attributes as the heir of one of Founders, I can dissolve the Wizengamot and suspend and/or fire the Minister of Magic," Harry said before addressing to the two aurors, "Arrest the former Minister and his undersecretary immediately. The charges are for treason against magical society."

The two officers didn't waste their time and handcuffed both Fudge and Umbridge and took them away, ignoring their protests. Then he turned to Amelia.

"Madam Bones?"

"Yes, Lord Potter-Slytherin?" The witch asked seriously.

"I order you, as Head of the Department of the Magical Law Enforcement, to undertake a full investigation into all the members of the now suspended Wizengamot and to make sure that there are no more cases like Mr. Black's. If any member was part of the Death Eater's army they'll be put in jail immediately. The same will go for all the ministry's workers. I also request that you take the post as Minister in an interim way, till a new one can be chosen," Harry said very seriously.

"It will be my pleasure to do that," Amelia stated very seriously, with a feral grin. She nodded to him and left to do her job.

"Professor McGonagall, I want to have a meeting with the whole staff ASAP. As heir of a founder, I'm the new Head of the School and I want to make a review of which is the state of the things here," Harry told the Professor, who nodded and promised to do it immediately. Then he told her in a whisper, "Don't worry about being on the list. You were never on it. Just make sure that I can continue trusting you, please."

"I'll make sure of that, Lord Potter-Slytherin," Minerva said with a serious nod, relieved that she wasn't on danger of his revenge.

"Oh, and is it possible for me to get the broom back soon?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Professors Flitwick and Hooch have informed me that it should be done tomorrow," Minerva said with a smile.

"That's good, because I was running out of targets!" Harry said laughing, that caused the Professor to chuckle. Then he asked Sirius, "Is this too much havoc for you?"

"Not more than the one that your father would have caused!" Sirius said laughing along Remus.

"I want that little club FINISHED!" The teen told the twins, who nodded and assured him that it wouldn't continue from now on. He smiled to them and left the hall to meet the staff.

"Which club?" Sirius asked the redhead, as Remus had to go to that meeting too.

"It was called 'Nowadays Harry Potter frightens us more than the Weasley Twins.' But as he wanted us to end it, we'll change the name," Katie said with a smile.

"What will it be named now?" Neville asked curious.

"The new name is 'There is no worse son of a bitch than Harry Potter when he's pissed off'," Katie said after discussing it with the beaters.

"I'm not sure that he'll like it more than the other one," Hermione said with sarcasm.

"Then we'll work on a new name till he likes it!" The chaser said laughing.

"I'll join that one too!" Sirius said laughing as the students left the Hall and he followed the. Then he explained, "I have no place for right now, so the tower will work till I can talk to the headmaster and get a new one."


End file.
